Release - 2016-08-12
=Community Patch= DLL: *Fixed a few smaller quirks *AI will no longer spread religion outside of their own cities for you if they aren't the founder of the faith (AI will not be your pawn!) *Reduced AI early expansion slightly (should build more early infrastructure) *Fixed limited barb camp spawning *Worked on AI unit/building production some more *Worked on AI religious logic quite a bit *Worked on Military AI and target selection functionality *Fixed a few operational and homeland AI quirks LUA: *Fixed a few EUI-related errors regarding yields/happiness not refreshing properly *Fixed EUI cityview purchase button not having an effect *Worked on 3rd party war/peace interface for all versions *New lua for policy system and natural wonder scaling/promotion popups. =Community Balance Overhaul= General: *Reduced natural pressure range for Religion by 2 (roughly 10% - reach was just a hair too long) *Reduced late-game policy reqs for wonders by 2-3 policies *Increased Tourism from Historic Events, Policy bonuses and building bonuses by around 10% *Shouldn't result in rampant early tourism contenders, but should get things closer to popular by the medieval era, which is more fun for culture players. *Incorporated Natural Wonder rework *Yields scale with era, promotions granted to newly-created units (if valid) after NW is owned *See pedia for details *Halved Religous Unrest as an unhappiness source, but increased Specialist and tech curve unhappiness elements to compensate *Religion shouldn't be quite so destructive now. Policies: *Simplified branch and ideology unlock system *Imperialism/Industry/Rationalism moved to Industry as tech prereq *Ideologies now unlock at Atomic (was Modern) *You need to unlock 6 policies for medieval branches to become available, and 12 for industrial. *You need 18 policies total for ideologies *These changes simplify the system, spread all 'branch jumps' out to two eras between each, and push ideologies back just a little. Patronage *Finisher: for every 4 CS allies, the # of policies required to unlock a Wonder are reduced by one. *Scholasticism - gains 'tourism from CS trade route' element Rationalism *Science from Strategic Resources now 5 (was 2), Science from Villages now 3 (was 2) *Rationalism was, actually, underperforming a bit for science-heavy civs. Events: *Fixed some event bugs and UI issues *Streamlined some event elements related to the DLL *New event 'linking' system to replace existing 'active/not active' event/choice system. See Enginseer's event development thread for more on this (note: events that use the now-deprecated linker method will no longer be supported as of the next DLL version! Please switch over to the new system now!) Civs: *Reduced natural pressure of India slightly (10% reduction) Religion: Founder: *Holy Law buff: for every 8 cities following your Religion, the # of policies required to unlock a Wonder are reduced by one. Enhancers: *Ritual: now 50% distance (was 30%), added 'triples pressure from owned trade routes' element *Should make it a contender with Scripture, especially for civs with lots of trade routes and/or civs like India. Reformations: *Defender of the Faith - now +15/+15% when defending (was 10/10%), +3c +2f from defensive buildings (was +1f) *Knowledge Through Devotion - grants GWs +1 Culture *Glory of God - reduced yield bonus to 30 (was 50) Followers: *Increased defensive power of Orders building (now matches Walls), also now 15XP (was 10) *Cathedral now +1g/+1p (was just +1g) for Farms